


9 Months

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Elias Goldstein - Freeform, F/M, Kids, Marriage, klaus goldstein - Freeform, wizardessheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asana is now a fully accepted member of the Goldstein family, and Elias has joined her in Reitz. Thankfully, not too far from the Goldstein estate, just a three hour train ride, enough to visit his family every now and again. However, after six years of marriage, it is time to… expand the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Months

It seemed a long time now since their wedding. Six years of marriage, where did the time go? Elias had moved out of the Goldstein estate and moved in with Asana in her country-side cottage in Reitz, a decision he never regretted. It was peaceful, content and the world was always lively with Asana around.

They had refurnished and renovated the little blue cottage. Asana finally moved into the main room, once occupied by her parents, and empty her bedroom and replaced the weary furniture with brand new furniture.

Three new bedrooms were added, for when the married couple decided to expand their family, and for guests, most of time was Elias’s parents, brothers and Elaine or the occasional visit from Amelia, Yukiya and Luca, who they’d, stayed good friends with since graduation from the Academy – Amelia became a dorm mother at the academy, Yukiya moved on to become a Professor and Luca joined the Ministry of Magical Justice, working under Klaus.

At the side of the house, the footpath led to a new room from the footpath. Asana had opened up a veterinary practice and a medical herb shop, she wasn’t just a healer of animals but humans also. The healing room led to a garden in the back where plants and herbs grew, and Asana had supplies at the ready. For Elias, he had a study and library area where he made magic tools and wrote theories on magic, he even made magic tools for Asana to use for healing animals and people, especially the tricker situations that appeared.

“Can you believe we’ve been married for six years tomorrow? And it still feels weird to be Asana Goldstein, in a good way though” Asana couldn’t believe how long it had been as she stared up at their wedding photo hanging on the wall.

Elias looked as handsome then as he does now, and she as beautiful and radiant as ever. They, of course, matured and were no longer the confused and stuttering mess they were when they started dating at the Academy.

They had now passed every barrier, kissing, embracing, dates and knowing every possible personal detail about each other and they were now sexually active, and they were comfortable enough to walk in on each other in the bathroom.

As Asana reminisced the day of their wedding, Elias had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and started to kiss behind her ear, teasingly nibbling at her little ears.

“Hehehehe, that tickles,” she giggled at the sensation.

“Is that so?,” Elias was feeling quite amorous tonight that he turned his wife around and she embraced her, cupping her hands around his neck.

“Six years, Elias, six years. It only feels like yesterday we met,” she was excited.

“But, I wasn’t the nicest person to you when we first met,” he thought back to the day she made the boys dorm door sprout legs. “Well, I did have to rescue you from that terrifying door you gave legs to.”

“Why did you mention that? It is still embarrassing,” embraced in his arms and the night had already become long, it was nearly midnight and soon it would be their anniversary.

He grinned, “Hey, why don’t we go to bed?” Elias was full of energy, the smirk on his face and the shine in his violet eyes told Asana all she needed to know, that he wanted to feel her.

“And, what will you do to me?” she teased him with a playful whisper, hungry for him to.

Elias picked her light-weight body into the air and gently pinned her against the wall, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck and undressing her as she worked to undress him, and bumping into a number of things, they had made their way into their bedroom.

Up until sun’s first light had the two married couple spend the first hours of their anniversary engaging in coitus: a sexy, passionate and happy moment for the both of them. What a great way to start the day.

Six weeks had passed since the anniversary; Elias and Asana had travelled to his parent’s house to celebrate their mother’s birthday with a small and quaint affair. Klaus had returned home from Ministry work and Julius and Elaine were starting to talk about starting a family. And despite, the awkward first meeting many years ago, Asana was now a fully accepted member of the Goldstein family.

Walter and Mary-Alice insisted she call them Mother and Father, and Julius and Klaus accepted her as their little sister, unfortunately subjecting her to the same taunting they’d poke at Elias. Elaine was the best person Asana got along with; after all Elaine had no sisters herself, just two brothers, and Asana had no siblings at all, so it was nice to have a girl around who was exactly like a big sister.

As Asana and Elias arrived, the servants carried their luggage to his old bedroom. However, Asana had felt sick since she had arrived, and offered to carry a bag as she insisted on taking a rest for a moment before greeting the family.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Elias worried about her health as she darted up the stairs, Asana knew the house very well now.

As Elias spoke up to her, two elder figures had come down the hall to greet the two.

“Good morning Father and Mother, and happy birthday Mother,” Elias greeted the two before returning to Asana, though she had disappeared.

“Whatever is the matter with her?” Walter inquired, the wrinkled face of the man had reduced from a happy greeting expression to one worried about one of his daughters.

“She’s just feeling a little weak, perhaps something she ate on the train,” though, deep down Elias knew that couldn’t be the problem, otherwise she’d have told him, but she remained quite the whole train ride.

Dinner time had arrived, and the Goldstein’s sat around the table talking about their lives before even diving into the meal prepared before them. They laughed and were having a good time, but Asana’s face was pale and Elaine, sitting next to her, had felt her forehead to ensure she wasn’t anemic, but there was no temperature.  
At this point, everyone had become worried for her health.

“Asana, try having something to eat, perhaps you’ll feel better on a full stomach,” Mary-Alice’s voice was soothing, and Asana gave her thought an idea, though, reluctantly she picked at the chicken breast.

In a raw hunger, she had mixed lettuce with the butter, and gobbled down the unusual combination, to the surprise of the family.

“Is that…normal?” Klaus teased Elias with the question.

“Well, it is a good thing she has her appetite back,” Walter proclaimed the odd food combination and sipped a drop of wine from his glass. “Now, let us carve the chicken.”

The head of the family, Walter moved around to carve the chicken in consistent sized portions, and the smell of it rode with the air, scenting it with roast, garlic and herbs. The smell made everyone hungry, but for Asana, an amazing swell of pressure built up inside her stomach. It wasn’t staying down, and feeling like she was going to hurl, ran straight for the bathroom.

At the sight of the toilet bowl, she parted her mouth and their it was, a yellow-orange mucus pouring out, and the sound of the puking echoed from the bathroom into the dining room. Elias quickly gathered up onto his feet, but Mary-Alice insisted she’d go, a mother’s intuition never lies.

Hunched over and on her knees, Asana had tears rolling from her eyes, though they were tightly shut, as she waited for more vomit to come up.

“Asana? Oh, dear,” Mary-Alice combed her hair back and rubbed her back. “I know what is happening here.”

“Y-You…do?” Asana felt no more vomit coming up and flushed the toilet, with servants cleaning her up.

“You are pregnant, aren’t you?” Mary-Alice had been through the same routine three times, the smell of chicken always made her sick and the weird food combinations only answered her question.

Asana nodded her head, looking nervous. “I-I don’t… know how to tell him.”

“When I first told Walter I was pregnant with Julius, he went blank for a moment but then burst into a fit of happiness. Again, the same thing happened with Klaus and Elias, so don’t fret and just tell him. Elias, he loves you, and he wants a family with you, and there is no time than the present,” her motherly smile glowed as Asana smiled back.

“Okay, I’ll tell him.”

Back at the dinner table, the conversation had quietened down, as they wondered what the deal was with Asana.

“Hey, didn’t the two of you celebrate six years a month ago?” asked Elaine. “What did you do to celebrate?”

“Yes, we did. Six years of marriage celebrated through a day by the river, and other things that you wouldn’t be interested in hearing, heh,” he coyly smiled recalling that precious moment in the early hours of that morning.

Just as Klaus was about to speak, Asana popped her head through the door way. “Elias, could I talk to you for a minute?”

“You’re in trouble,” Julius and Klaus teased, having had a napkin thrown at them as Elias followed his wife out of the room and Mary-Alice reclaimed her seat.

“Is everything alright?” Walter whispered to her as the couple could be seen but not heard down the corridor, their lips weren’t moving and all eyes were focused on the discussion at hand.

In the scene, Asana tenderly reached for Elias’s hand and placed it firm on her stomach, and flashed him a smile. His confused and tilted head to one side, before her lips moved, and he embraced her in a fit of joy, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around with the biggest smile on his face.

“Oh, I see,” Walter said, knowing that emotion all too well and Mary-Alice smiling like a fool.

Elaine, Klaus and Julius had no clue what was going on, until it clicked. Hand on the belly? An emotional reaction? Smiles and joy?

“She’s pregnant, isn’t she?” Klaus turned to his mother for confirmation.

At that moment, Elias and Asana re-joined the family at the dinner table.

“We’d like to make an announcement,” Elias spoke in a loud and confident voice, smiling. “Asana and I are going to be parents.”

“Best birthday present ever, my first grandchild!” Mary-Alice could finally relieve her excitement and in tune with the round of congratulations from the rest of the family.

Asana turned towards Klaus, piercing his violet eyes and grinning. “What?!” Klaus’s harsh tone had not scared Asana anymore, and Elias immediately knew why Asana had glared him down.

“Well, I believe Elias asked you a question some years ago at school. What’s your answer?” Asana tested his memory.

“What question? Seriously, how do you remember things like that?” Klaus had no clue as to what she was talking about, but then a bell went off in his head. “…Wait. Are you talking about me being your child’s godparent?”

“That’s it!” her smile was brightly shining across her face once more, that surge of vomit was a good thing it seems, as a tanned colour returned back to her face.

“Well, I suppose that wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Klaus hadn’t thought about it at all but knew if something were to happen to Elias and Asana, he’d ensure no harm or struggle would fall upon his little niece or nephew’s shoulders. “You can count on me.”

//

As time went by, little by little Asana’s bump was growing, and Elias helped her get by tremendously. He’d pick her flowers, make dinner when she was feeling ill, and woke up to make her snacks to feed her cravings. He hugged her when she became emotional, and at times, became scared as her moods changed like the wind and he copped the brunt of it, only for her to apologise in tears. So, this is what pregnancy does?

Though, he didn’t mind. Each morning Asana would check out her bump in the mirror, and he’d give the baby a kiss by placing a little kiss on the belly, and talk to it through the belly button, ignoring the ticklish sensation that made Asana hysterical with giggles.

The first time the baby kicked, they were lying in bed. Elias was reading a book and Asana was simply daydreaming, looking at the spaces in the ceiling, when she suddenly grabbed his hand and started to ‘Ooh’ and ‘ahh’ to the feeling of the baby kicking.

“Oh my god, is our baby kicking?” forgetting about the book, he couldn’t miss this moment and how they smiled as their baby kicked away, not caring about giving his or her mother a jolt of pleasurable pain.

//

The time was traveling fast, and it was now Christmas. They had travelled to his parent’s house to celebrate the festive season. As night time settled in, Walter was talking to Elias about how he was coping with the prospect of becoming a father.

“What if I screw up?” he asked.

The prospect of fatherhood scared him, but it was because he had really no clue on what to do. Thankfully, his parents were always ready to give the two advice on parenthood.

“You won’t Elias. You’ll make little mistakes, but have confidence that the decisions you make for your child are the best ones. It won’t be easy, but it is worth it. I see you and your brothers and no words could describe how proud I am of the three of you,” sitting around the fireplace they talked about fatherhood, and at some point Klaus and Julius entered the conversation.

The due date was drawing closer, as the baby was due around the New Year’s Eve. December 27th, Asana made her way to the kitchen to make herself a meal, and she was alone. The family were outside building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other.

As Asana chopped at fruit, pains in her stomach were becoming unbearable. Of course, she had on and off stomach-aches all day, but kept quiet about it, the stubborn girl she is when it comes to her health. But, this pain was excruciating, and she instinctively started to breath heavily, in and out of her mouth. Hunching over to try and relive the pain, a servant walked in and asked if she was okay.

“Go call Elias, please, I’m scared,” politely she asked as she let out a scream.

The maid ran outside and found the family, “Master Elias! I think your wife is in labour!”

Hearing the news, Elias sprinted indoors with his mother slowly in toe, rushing to her side, to be met with the sight of a wet floor.

Walter, Klaus, Julius and Elaine, concerned, had remained close by. Not even making it to the bedroom, Mary-Alice requested a maid to call a doctor immediately and Elaine to grab towels and another maid to fetch a pale of water and cloth, to cool Asana down.

“Breath in and out Asana,” Mary-Alice told her, drawing from her experience of going through this three times.

Letting out screams as the contractions grew closer, Mary-Alice was sure the doctor was not going to make it in time to deliver the baby. “Asana, you are going to have to start pushing, okay?”

Walter, Klaus and Julius remained on hand, but Asana caught the staring, and was too hesitant to do something so personal in front of a large contingent of men.

“Get out!” she screamed at them. “Leave!”

Elaine ushered them out. “Aw, but our niece or nephew will be born soon, and Elias is getting light headed,” Julius protested.

“Go now! This is hard enough as it is for the poor girl; she doesn’t need a group of men watching her too,” Elaine pushed them out and used a magic spell to bring a curtain around the scene of childbirth.

Asana was a sweating mess, but she didn’t care, the pain was too much, as she began to push. Elias encouraging her every step of the way, wiping the sweat away with the cold cloth.

“You can do this Asana,” he kiss her on the forehead and forgave the cruel words coming from her mouth, giggling at the emotion she was showing.

“Keep pushing Asana, remember to breathe,” Mary-Alice encouraged her as Elaine and the maids cleaned the blood coming out over the towels.

Another screaming push, it felt like this was going to take forever. Again, and again.

Walter, Klaus and Julius wide-eyed from the piercing sound of Asana’s screams, the image in their minds left them pale as the horror of childbirth became apparent in the two brothers.

Until… a brief silence, and the sound of a little baby crying rang through the house and smiles overcame all in the house.

Sweating and crying, Asana laid eyes on her baby for the first time, and the emotion overwhelmed in Elias also, as tears of joy escaped his eyes, as he watched Asana cradle their little human in her arms.

“Hi! Welcome to the world little girl,” she cried happily though her tears at this sight of their daughter.

“Girl?” Elias had waited for someone to mention the gender. “Daughter?”

“Isn’t she beautiful, Elias?” it was too precious of a moment, and Asana caught him crying. “Are you okay?”

“…She’s perfect, and you’re perfect. My two girls,” he kissed Asana’s forehead before fiddling with his daughter’s tiny fingers. "You did such a good job."

At that moment, the doctor at burst through the door and was guided to Asana and Elias nursing their newborn daughter. The doctor stitched Asana up, and cleaned the little baby as Mary-Alice and Elaine retired to the three men waiting news on the newest addition to their family.

At the sight of the two women, their hands covered in blood, they were met with a lot of questions.

“That is a lot of blood!” Julius and Klaus were wide-eyed in horror, childbirth had them scarred.

“The baby? Girl? Boy? How’s Asana?” Walter fired many questions.

“A little girl, and Mom and bub are fine. Elias is a crying mess though, fatherhood has hit him like a punch to the face,” Elaine responded as Mary-Alice exhaustively lay on the armchair.

“Name?” inquired Klaus.

“We don’t know, we’d thought we’d let them enjoy the moment.”

At that moment, Elias cradled a little person in his arms, rocking her gently, as Asana fell asleep, exhausted from the childbirth.

“Shh, shh, go to sleep princess, Daddy’s here, got to let Mommy rest right now,” the sound of him being a doting father felt weird to the two brothers as their youngest brother approached them.

“Is Asana okay?” Mary-Alice quickly asked.

“She’s sleeping right now,” Elias whispered in a low tone as to not wake the little girl in his arms.

Elias was glowing; the smile couldn’t be wiped from his face as he gently coddled his newborn baby girl, every now and again it seemed like she was going to cry. “Charlotte, meet the rest of your family: there’s your Grandfather and Uncles Klaus and Julius.”

“Charlotte?” Mary-Alice recognised that name for some reason. “In honour of Asana’s Mother?”

“Yes, but her full name is Charlotte Mary-Alice Goldstein, in honour of the two most important women in both our lives,” Elias moved his gaze from his baby girl to his mother. “Would you like to nurse her?”

“I was just about to snatch her from you,” Elias gently deposited his daughter into his mother’s arms, the pink blanket resting over her tiny body comfortably.

Walter rose from his seat and gazed closely at his granddaughter before walking to Elias and placing his hand on his shoulder and extending his hand to his son’s. “Congratulations son, she’s beautiful.”

Elias smiled back at his father but as Walter was about to walk away Elias called back to him. “Hey Dad? I need you to teach me the best protection spells you know. Especially, if I’m to keep those boys away from my princess later on in life.”


End file.
